


Losing a Dragon by Leviathan

by Leviathan0999



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan0999/pseuds/Leviathan0999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you lost it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing a Dragon by Leviathan

"I can't believe you lost it!"

Ron, his face red, mumbled something apologetic, staring at his feet.

"It's a _dragon_, Ron," his brother continued. "A whole dragon! How do you _lose_ a dragon?"

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I--"

Leaves rustled, then parted, and Hermione stepped into the clearing, a towel around her head, wet strands of stray hair plastering her face. She wore a shapeless blue dressing gown, held a basket containing soap and shampoo. "Oh, hello, Charlie. Wonderful, the way dragons warm the lake-water."

Charlie looked back at his brother and smiled. "Ah. Never mind, Ron."


End file.
